


Prompts and Recommendations

by BestTyp3OfReads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestTyp3OfReads/pseuds/BestTyp3OfReads
Summary: Prompts for fics I may write and recommendations.





	Prompts and Recommendations

Prompt 

Harry finds out Severus is his father

Must include: 

\- Harry refusing to accept him as a father 

\- Harry keeping it a secret

\- Snape being called out on his behaviour  
has been belittling and insulting Harry over his dead father which he doesn't even remember and how he treats Neville and Hermione.

\- Harry leaving the wizarding world to go back in time/ another world/ another dimension/ Muggle 

\- Neville going him

Can include 

\- Ron and Hermione join him

Harry doesn't forgive him

\- Teddy joins him

\- Fandom is the 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù during burial mount settlement days 

\- Paring Neville/Wen Qing or/and Wen Ning/Harry

\- Canon divergence though knowing this truth

Let me know in the comments if you know any fics like this please 😁


End file.
